Why My Story!
by messupme
Summary: Noel was a normal teen... That is a lie, but her life is about to get stranger when she picks up a book about nores gods. Now she is helping S.H.E.I.L.D and The Avengers with the viallan loki!
1. Chapter 1

why my story!

ch.1

ello! my name is noel closewill... ya, closewill is my real last name dont make fun. I am a 15 year old that lives alone in a old apartment. Why a young person like me lives alone,well... my mom and dad died happliy and together. I am nothing cool, i have dark dark brown hair and wear a red hoodie and black skiny jeans with black combat boots... why combat boots? my brother gave them to me when he moved away.. so i were them alot. here is my crazy story! have fun!

It was a sunny day when all this crap happend. clear skys in new york, but in my low budget I could not do anything that was fun. I have no idea why I went to a book store, I dont even read! well not unless I am in school, this store was small and not that cool...no manga and no computers... I picked up on book and read the title out loud, "the last cookie'...what the hell." I sighed at the stuped title. As I put the book back, in the corner of my eye I saw a blue light, as I turned I saw a big ass book. I walked to the books on a little coffie table 'were i saw the glow'. When I bent over to get the book my redish brown eyes grow big when I picked up a book that said 'norse gods'. I ran my hand across the old book and moved the dust that had formed over time. as I saw a blue glow in the middle of the book i moved my hand to flip the page, but a big hand landed on my head and brought me back to earth. "if you are not geting any thing you should leave!" a boming voice said as I through my head up i saw a big big man in a t-shirt and blue jeans. "oh... i see.." I said as I put my hands in front of him to hand him the book, but as he tried to take it I jumped back and held the book tight to my chest with a face that looked like I was going to cry. The big man looked at me with a frown,

"are you geting that!" he said.

"uuuuuhhhhh...yes big guy."

"big... oh what ever come on we dont have all day!"

I nodded and followed him with big steps trying to make fun of him, when we got to the cash thing I put the book on the desk. he offerd me a hand but being as stuped as I was I clapped his hand. he just gave me a 'what the fuck' face and knew he wanted money.

I put my hand in my back pocket and grabed my walit, I had $10 leaved. I pulled out $5 and handed it to him. I grabed my book and turned walking to the door. "hey" I turnd to see him with $4 in his hand the book only cost $1. i was going to let him keep it but I dont have a lot of money so I ran up to him and took it fast and ran out the door.

As I was going home I saw three men at my apartment door. I heid behind a old wall as I put up my hoodie up. They stood there and buzzed the button once more. There was three men two were toller then the man in the middle, they wore the same sute... which made me giggle a little. When no one anserd they walked away.

When they were off the stairs I ran up to the side and jumped over the ralling and sighed as I put my key in the lock. Coming in i saw gram, well I call her that becase I dont have any family here...I fell so sad some times, she is always sitting in that rocking chair. Never have I seen her move unless she is getting me somthing.

"noel...is...is that you?"

"yes gram, have you had a good day"

"oh yes I made a pie...do you want some"

I stopped, I remember the first time I said yes to that. I went in and sat at the table and she gave me a pie pan. And did not want to hert her, so I washed the dishis and thanked her for the time.

"no thank you gram I have a new book and would like to finish it by next week"

"ok, will you come later for a chat"

"yes gram"

When I got to my room I sighed with realf. Why I was so tamed to read this stupped book I dont no it makes me fell...smart. The book was old and rough, my nails were tickled when I ran them down the cover. I through the book in my bed as I went to the frideg (I live in a two room apartment and one of them is a bathroom.) When I opened the frideg door the only things I saw was a old milk holder and some other usless idems.

"great" I gromped as I saw nothing to snack on. I sighed as I grabed the old milk and through my head back as I took a big gulp (with was the biggist mistack of my life!)

My eyes grow wide as i spited out the spoiled malk with in my case was the chewest thang I had in weeks. i was ssoooo mad now, why was this spoiled i am pretty sure I got this last...

Month.

"great" I said once again, I turned to the trash can and trough the carton at it 'did not think I would make it, but I did'. The book that I was now fouced on, the blue light apered from the side once again and was calling me. Wait, was it calling me our... I dont care right now I am to interasted in seeing what was in that book.

I sat on the chep bed and picked up the book. As I moved the book closer to me the waight of it made me fall. I completly ignore this and fliped over above the book. My hand slide to the page that was lit and slowly opened it.

As the book opened hafe way it pushed it self the rest of the way and a bright light lit up the whole room. My eyes were wide as the blue waved up in to my face, and through me off the bed. As I lifed my head off the floor and looked up the blue was gone and the book was closed. As I lifted myself off the floor hard knocks were hiting my door.

I turned and ran to the door, as I opened it a big women with a evil scent blow off her body.

"you have not paid your rent noel..." she said.

''sorry I have been working on sundays I will get it soon, all I have is my life savings for food and..."

Before I could finish she pushed me out of the way and grabed the jar of cash. And stomped out of the room. "i will be back".

I slamed the door shut and turned to my bed. "what the fuck am I going to do now, that was my food money!" I pulled out my walet from my poket and opened it.

$9.

I sat on my bed still looking at the money and fell back as I sighed.

And then i heard a knock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why my story! ****ch.2**** meeting phil coulson**

/sorry for the short begging i tryed to make this one longer/

I looked at the door. I was kind of pissed at the fact "that women" came back. "what do you want this time!" I yelled as I walked to the door and opened it. I stopped, to my surprise the person in front of me was not my "money master" they were the people I saw at the apartment earlyer. three men, one shorter then the others and they were in the same suties and glasses. I looked at them with a confused face.

"uuuummmm..."

"I am agent coulson and I am with shield."

The only thing I was thinking was the fact that he said shield...what was that...a band...a store...what? "shield? wha..." "that is clasifid, we have seen high levels of energy here...do you know why that is?" I looked at the floor, can I tell them what just happend? FUCK NO! what would thay do, what will thay do? This is the only place that will let me stay I cant say 'oh yes a book fucking gave birth to clowed of light that...' wait the light, that stuped glow went in m...in...IN ME! what is it going to...never mind what are thay going to do!?

I my eyes fixed to the man and tryed to keep a straght face. "whyyyyyy do you want to know?" yes, just pretend to be a stuped teen not wanting to answer clearly and trying to get them mad. I thought as I leaned on the door.

What I was whating for was the man to look pissed but, his face never changed. This made me kind of nerves. If I was him I would have punched the person in the face and yelled 'THE FUCK WHY!' but, he stood there with a postive ass face. (It made me sick)

"We think it my have to do with a case we are working on."he said with the face that made me pretty pissed. then I thought 'case' what case? "ok, dude I have no fucking idea were your gitting that energy thing...could it be my microwave?" to that his face changed, but not to a mad one. he had a grin on now. "I dont think so. thank you for your time." he said as he turnd to walk down the hall. As I watched them walk down the hall I shut my door.

"keep your eyes on her."

"yes but, were to next?"

"to starks."

shortly after all that crap happend I went out... no were cool...just out...just to walk arowned new york. and now I could think, think about what just happend why it happend. ok, i now that the book from that store was not just a stuped book. It was... I dont even know. why did it have that glow and why did it go in me? was it not in me, could it have just have disapered and that be all? or was i just going crazy?! ya, that is it I am just going crazy and none of this is real...but, those men seemed real so did that light. and that light it felt so... good. like i was the most powerful person alive! no, dont kid yourself stuped.

I had thought so much that I had got myself lost. I looked up and almost fell when I saw were I was, the place that along time ago I said I would never come. not that I dont like Stark it just that this tower gives me heart attacks! like right now how it looks like it is going to fall on you. yes, all the bildings in new york look like that but this is the worse one yet. as I looked up I thought i was going to throughup...

"noel" I herd as i turned to the door it was coulson, "oh, its you." crap this is not good i thought I got away from him. "what are you doing here?" he said as he walked closer. "I have know idea." i said as he stoped in front of me, I did't notice that he was tall yet short. tall to me but the men that were with him earlyer were taller. "oh well, i need you to come with me." THE FUCK MAN, what kind of greeting is that. "I am sorry but i am not..." "please dont make me forse you!" I stopped, wait did he just... oh hell no he did not! "wha..." i was cut of by a bag over my head and i was pulled off my feet. I was whating to hit the growned but that never happend, I hit a soft chair or somthing and as I was trying to yell I felt a sharp pain and then blackness.

As I woke up I was in a wered...thing it looked like a space ship...well, to me. I sat up and tryed to push myself of the chair i was laying on but, as I tryed to pull my hands apart I felt cold metel holding them together. I was handcufted! I looked at my hands and then i herd two people talking. I jumped up and saw a blonde man and that agent. phil turned to me and walked to me a little, "oh, your awake." "YES, I AM AWAKE! WHAT THE FUCK MAN WERE AM I AND...WHY THE SHEAL AM I HANDCUFTED!

He looked at me and thought, thought about how to say the right words correctly. "well things..are being...stuped?" phil said,"...what?" I looked at him for a little longer and then turned to see the other man. phil turned to the bloned, "steve this is noel goodwill, noel steve roogers." steve walked to me with a hand out, "hello miss, good to meet you." his hand in front of me (waiting for me to shake it.) I looked up at him and moved my hands up to show that I was unable to. steve's face flushed as he lowered his hand. (aaarrrrrrrrr his so cute!) the bloned turned and walked back to the head of the plane.

Phil walked closer to me and stood there for a good time. And then when i got ready to tell at him, I looked at him and opened my mouth to yell but he talked first. " noel you need to behave when we get to...home base." I was cofused so I telted my head and asked, "home base?" Phil just turned and walked away. Steve looked at me and i knew what he was thinking. "way again is a little girl coming with us?" steve said. i looked at him with fire in my eyes, "LITTLE GIRL!", phil just talked over me "we think she might now something about the..." but he didnt finish, steve just nodded. (they both know what he ment.)

A voice coming from the front yelled "were here." phil looked at me and waved. i put a 'ummmm' face on. "hi?" i said. coulson rolled his eyes " come here.", I jumped up trying to keep my balance, and walked over as i took my last step closer to him a big blow of wind hit me in the face and nocked me over a little. I opened my eyes alittle at the bright light. I looked out and saw a air forse... i think... Phil pushed me out of the plane, and another hand grabed me i looked up and saw steve. "be more careful phil, this is a lady." phil walked out of the plane and looked at steve, "she would not move, had too." I kind of pushed steve away and turned to thank him for stoping my fall. but a red head and a guy wering a purple shirt came up. "hello boys and...noel was it" the red hed said. " I looked at her for a seconed and said, "uuuhhh, yes...thats right.". "good nice to..." she stopped and looked at my hands then back at me. "noel, turn around will ya" i jumped alittle with my mouth open,"w...w...wait wwwhat?" she walked to me and grabed my arm and turned me around fast. I hered a click and a hard thump. my hands were free. then i looked at her and she shaked my hand. "i am agent romanoff, its nice to meet noel goodwill."

/sorry it took so long.../


End file.
